Marry Your Son
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Sebuah kisah lamaran ala Sasuke kepada Minato untuk anak bungsunya yakni Naruto. Lamaran tersebut memperlihatkan bagaimana kreatifnya pemikiran sang Uchiha agar sang Calon Mertua menyetujui hubungan mereka. Kisah perjuangan seorang pemuda dalam melamar sang kekasih / SasuNaru / OneShoot /


Pemuda itu menatap gerbang tinggi putih di hadapannya. Tangan berkeringat dingin begitu terasa. Sang pemuda meneguk ludahnya, mengambil nafasnya panjang-panjang dan menghembuskan secara perlahan. Semua telah di lakukan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kini ingin berteriak menjadi dua sisi.

Sisi yang menyuruhnya masuk dan meminang sang kekasih.

Atau

Bisikan satunya lagi yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja karena dirinya belum siap.

Pemuda itu memantapkan dirinya. Mata Onyx itu memperlihatkan tekad kuat tak seperti beberapa saat lalu. Tangan terangkat menekan bel penghubung ke dalam rumah.

"Dengan kediaman keluarga Namikaze, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara dari dalam interkom di atas bel terdengar. Sedikit datar itulah yang dapat pemuda itu tangkap.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, teman dari Naruto ingin bertemu dengan tuan Namikaze."

"Ingin bertemu dengan tuan besar atau tuan muda?"

Sedikit nada kebingungan dari interkom tersebut.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Suara sambungan sunyi, mungkin orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada ayah dari sang kekasih.

"Silahkan masuk."

Tak lama pintu gerbang berwarna putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan rumah besar di ujung jalan panjang yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Silahkan lewat sini, tuan."

Sasuke menoleh mendapati seorang pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya menunduk sedikit dengan pakaian khas maid khusus pria sambil menunjukan jalan menuju rumah besar di ujung jalan. Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah sang pelayan sambil merapal doa agar semuanya di lancarkan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Family dan Romance**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, MinaNaru (Ayah-Anak) dan MinaSasu (Camer dan Camen)**

 **Warning : Ini adalah kisah Yaoi, AU, ooC dan banyak sekali typo**

 **Lagu yang di sarankan Marry your daughter by Brian**

 **.**

 **Marry Your Son**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mengikuti Iruka, nama sang pelayan yang namanya sempat Sasuke liat di nametag yang tersemat di dada pakaian pria itu. Kedua pria berbeda usia itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menelusuri jalan menuju tempat sang tuan rumah berada.

Taman hijau penghias rumah sudah terlewati. Pintu masuk coklat berwarna coklat pun menjadi pintu kedua yang Sasuke masuki setelah gerbang tinggi di depan tadi. Ruang tamu di sertai ruangan yang keliatannya tempat bersantai tentu saja sudah mereka lewati. Beberapa pintu di hadapan kanan kiri pun terlewati begitu saja begitu pun kaki mereka yang menapaki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Tangga melingkar itu dapat melihat keseluruhan ruangan tersebut. Lampu besar yang tergantung di tengah ruangan tak mampu menghalangi pemandangan Sasuke dalam melihat ruangan besar tersebut.

Kaki Sasuke terus saja melangkah. Mereka sempat melewati ruangan dengan piano hitam besar dan sofa besar di seberang ruangan itu. Sasuke harus sedikit melongokan kepala, melihat sekilas dari cela-cela pintu yang terbuka hanya karena penasaran atas ruangan tersebut lalu langkahnya di lanjutkan berkat deheman pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke sekarang mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu mahir dalam bermain piano dan ternyata sang kekasih memiliki ruangan khusus untuk berlatih.

Mereka berdua berhenti di hadapan dua pintu besar namun tak sebesar pintu masuk di depan tadi. Terlihat pintu ini diam-diam mengatakan bahwa ruangan di baliknya merupakan salah satu ruangan penting daripada ruangan yang lainnya.

Iruka membuka pintu tersebut lalu melangkah masuk untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tuan, teman tuan muda telah berada disini."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Iruka membukakan pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ruangan tersebut. Sasuke pun melangkah masuk. Ketika masuk, cahaya di ruangan itu menerpa dirinya mengakibatkan sosok di seberangnya tak terlihat. Hanya terlihat bayang-bayang pria duduk di balik meja kayu besar dengan beberapa berkas terlihat di atasnya serta beberapa belakang foto dan alat-alat tulis tersusun rapi. Kaca besar di samping kiri Sasukelah yang menyebabkan penglihatan pemuda Uchiha itu buram.

Sosok pria di balik meja itu berdiri, berjalan menuju meja satu set dengan sofa berwarna hitam panjang di sebelah bagian ruangan itu. Sasuke masih setia berdiri hingga sosok itu tersenyum mempersilahkan Sasuke mengikuti dirinya duduk di sofa tersebut.

Sasuke menuruti semua perkataan pria blonde itu, apapun itu termasuk minuman yang di sajikan oleh Iruka sang pelayan kepercayaan pria tersebut. Begitu minuman berupa teh hitam dengan wangi melati yang begitu khas itu sedikit di teguk oleh sang pemilik rumah, Sasuke memberanikan diri maksud tujuan dia datang kesini.

Dengan sedikit deheman dari Sasuke, fokus sang pemilik rumah segera tertuju pada dirinya.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu waktu anda, Namikaze san." Ucap Sasuke sedikit berbasa basi.

Senyum palsu terlemparkan untuk sang Uchiha muda itu, Sasuke yang sejak dini di pertemukan rekan bisnis sang ayah tercinta tentu saja menyadari senyuman palsu seorang Namikaze terhormat di hadapannya.

"Ah itu bukan masalah, Sasuke."

"Sungguh saya jadi tidak merasa enak jika Namikaze san berkata seperti itu."

Minato Namikaze, tuan rumah mansion Namikaze itu tertawa renyah "Benar itu tidak masalah dan tolong jangan merasa sungkan di tempat kami."

Sasuke pun ikut tertawa sedikit demi mengikuti arus Minato. Cukup lama mereka tertawa bersama walaupun tidak ada rasa humor di percakapan awal mereka dan Sasuke pun sebagai tamu mengajukan maksudnya "Sebenarnya saya kemari ingin meminta ijin pada anda."

"Meminta ijin untuk apa?" Kata Minato bingung.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, jari tangan di mainkan, keringat sedikit bercucuran dan kepala yang sedikit di tundukan.

Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today."

Alis Minato naik mendengar sedikit lantunan bisikan tersebut.

"So bare with me please if I take up too much of your time."

Minato sedikit terganggu atas cicitan berupa lantunan lagu dari Sasuke.

Ini anak kenapa? Koslet yak otaknya

Itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Minato melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang mencicitkan lantunan sebuah lagu barat.

"Nak, kamu kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia menatap Minato sebentar lalu menaruh lututnya di atas karpet yang memang di gelar di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Minato kaget atas sikap Sasuke berposisi ingin meminta sesuatu darinya. Dapat di lihatnya pemuda Uchiha itu sibuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya.

"Nak?" Sekali lagi Minato memanggil berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, teman anak keduanya.

Gak mungkin dong Minato mau menerima tuduhan dari anaknya tercinta atas perubahan sikap teman dekat Naruto? Tolong deh Minato itu sayaaaang banget sama Naruto melebihi anak pertamanya, Kyuubi.

Lamunan Minato terpecahkan oleh sebuah kotak transparan dengan batalan berwarna merah menaruh sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya telah terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"See in the box is a ring for your youngest." Lantun Sasuke sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Minato melongoh.

What? Buat anak bungsunya? Ini anak bercanda kan ya?

Lagi Sasuke melantunkan sebuah lirik "He's my everything and all that I know is."

Minato masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa menikmati lantunan lagu Sasuke selanjutnya.

"It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side."

Sasuke sedikit berhenti, memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Very soon I'm hoping that I..."

Sasuke menatap langsung mata pria di hadapannya.

"Can Marry your son."

Kelopak mata Minato berkedap kedip menatap Sasuke.

Satu menit berlalu, mereka terus berada dalam begitu saja membuat kaki sang Uchiha muda sedikit merasakan kesemutan.

"A-apa?"

"And make him my wife."

"Tidaaaak." Minato berdiri, memandang Sasuke yang masih setia bertumpu di hadapannya "Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya walaupun anakku mengatakan iya padamu."

Minato tidak peduli lagi pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini secepatnya. Baru dua langkah berjalan, sebuah perkataan pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Aku belum melamar anak anda."

Minato berbalik "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sasuke secara perlahan berdiri "Aku ingin meminta ijin pada anda dulu karena anda adalah orang yang begitu berarti untuk Naruto."

Minato melemparkan tatapan kebanggan pada Sasuke.

"Dan aku yakin Naruto begitu berarti bagi anda."

Dagu terangkat sedikit, ingin sekali Minato menunjukan keangkuhannya "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia bahagia bersama dengan saya."

Minato berpikir sebentar sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan bagi setiap orang yang ingin melamar sang buah hati "Apa yang kau punya? Dan dengan apa kau membahagiakan anakku? Tidak mungkin dengan cinta saja kan?"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya." Sasuke membuka tas selempangnya, mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas dari dalam tas dan menyodorkan tumpukan kertas tersebut kepada Minato.

"Ini adalah hasil usaha saya sendiri sejak masih High School."

Minato mengambil tumpukan kertas itu, membuka beberapa lembar. Minato sekali lagi harus melongoh mendapati bahwa pemuda itu pemilik salah satu konsultan keuangan yang sedang berkembang di negar jepang saat ini.

"Itu salah satu dari persiapan saya untuk membahagiakan putra anda."

Mata Onyx Sasuke sedikit tajam, berusaha membangun image tegas di depan sang calon mertua "Karena itu kumohon anda dapat menerima lamaran saya untuk putra anda, saya berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik padanya."

Minato terdiam.

Sang kepala Namikaze sedikit merenung, memikirkan tawaran bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan mempertimbangkan lamaranmu ini."

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka Minato mau mempertimbangkan lamarannya ini.

"Terima Kasih."

"Hn."

Minato pun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berbahagia menuju pintu begitu tangan menggapai kenop pintu Minato menoleh.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke tegap mendengar nama lengkapnya di panggil.

"Aku ingin untuk pertemuan selanjutnya kau tidak usah bernyanyi seperti tadi, tolong tunjukan kewibawaan seorang Uchiha."

"Yes, Sir."

Minato pun keluar melewati pintu tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
